Mein Herz brennt
by GelaberRhabarber
Summary: Bis der letzte Schrei der Opfer des Bürgerkrieges vergessen worden war, würde eine sehr lange Zeit vergehen. Vielleicht würden die rohe Gewalt, die Zerstörungswut und die Angriffslust für immer in den Herzen derer verbleiben, die ihr Leben lang damit verbracht haben, die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung zu imitieren und sich ihnen anzugleichen. (Charaktere: Mihawk Dulacre, Zorro, OC)


Prolog

Blut. Wo man auch hinsah, überall war Blut. Leblose Gestalten, getränkt in ihrem eigenen und fremden Lebenssaft, blickten mit gebrochenen Augen ins Nichts. Aus breiten, schartigen Wunden quollen Gedärme, gebrochene und zerschnittene Knochen ragten weiß aus dem alles überlagernden Rot. Verdrehte Gliedmaßen und abgetrennte Körperteile lagen auf zertrümmerten Resten von einst prächtigen Bauten, die sich dunkel und riesig über die leblosen Körper erhoben.

In jeder Gasse fand sich das gleiche, schreckliche Bild, das sich einem in die Netzhaut brannte und für immer verfolgte. Es waren so viele Leichen, dass man nicht einen Schritt über die Straße machen konnte, ohne auf einen Arm oder ein Bein zu treten. Aus den Fenstern der Häuser, die noch nicht bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört waren, quoll dichter, schwarzer Qualm hervor und nahm jedem die Sicht, der sich in den Straße aufhielt.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Hilflose und verzweifelte Schreie drangen durch die weiten Gassen der kleinen Stadt, deren wenige Holzbauten und -dächer lichterloh am brennen waren. Gestalten stolperten und krochen durch die menschlichen Haufen, flohen vor dem unaussprechlichen Grauen, das sie einholte und vernichtete. Niemand entkam.

Ein Pfeifen rauschte durch die Luft, dann zerschmetterte eine Kanonenkugel das Dach eines brennenden Hauses, Balken wurden durch die Luft katapultiert, eine Feuersäule stieg in den Himmel. Auf dem einst schön angelegten Marktplatz lieferten sich zwei Gruppen einen erbitterten Kampf. Sie waren nicht zu unterscheiden, trugen abgewetzte, alte Gewänder und Rüstungen, die allesamt zerbeult und beschädigt waren.

In ihren Händen blitzten Schwerter auf, Dolche, eine Axt und sogar ein Morgenstern durchfurchte die Luft und zertrümmerte seinem Gegenüber den Kopf, so dass Blut umher spritzte. Niemand entkam. Die Gestalten schlugen mit immer müder werdenden Gliedern aufeinander ein, der Kampf hatte nichts ruhmvolles oder ehrenhaftes. Wer getroffen wurde, ging sterbend zu Boden und konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihm den Gnadenstoß verpasste und nicht einsam verrecken ließ. Ihre Gesichter waren starr und glasig. Keine Regung zeigte sich auf ihnen. Es waren Frauen und Männer, es gab keinen Unterschied mehr.

Auf der gesamten Insel wurden dieselben grausamen und hoffnungslosen Kämpfe ausgetragen. Die Bewohner der Städte trugen allesamt Waffen, manche hatten aus der Not heraus einen Schmiedehammer oder eine eiserne Suppenkelle an sich gerissen, um sich zu retten. Nächstenliebe gab es nicht mehr. Jeder war sich selbst der nächste. Kinder wurden abgeschlachtet, ihre hellen Schreie drangen besonders tief in die Herzen derer, die den Gräueltaten lauschen mussten.

Jene, die für den Kampf ausgebildet waren, hatten zu Beginn einen strategischen und kämpferischen Vorteil gehabt, doch auch sie kamen nicht gegen die Massen an, die wie von einer wilden Bestie ergriffen alles niedermetzelten, was ihnen in die Quere kam.

Erst nach vielen Stunden verebbte der Lärm. Als der letzte Mensch zusammen gebrochen war und seinen letzten Atemzug tätigte, der letzte lockere Stein seinen Weg auf die Erde gefunden hatte, wurde es ruhig. Kein Geräusch durchdrang die Stille. Der Rauch, der sich wie ein Mantel des Schweigens über die Städte gesenkt hatte, würde noch eine lange Zeit brauchen, bis er das Schlachtfeld verlassen und die schrecklichsten Gräueltaten aufdecken würde.

Abseits des Treibens, am Rande eines großen Waldes, wie zu Säulen erstarrt, standen riesige Gestalten und blickten auf die Überreste der Gebäude hinab. In ihren Köpfen war das Gefecht noch lange nicht vorbei, es hatte gerade erst begonnen. Bis der letzte Schrei der Opfer des Bürgerkrieges vergessen worden war, würde eine sehr lange Zeit vergehen. Vielleicht würden die rohe Gewalt, die Zerstörungswut und die Angriffslust für immer in den Herzen derer verbleiben, die ihr Leben lang damit verbracht haben, die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung zu imitieren und sich ihnen anzugleichen. Vielleicht würden die Humandrillen niemals mehr ein friedvolles Leben genießen dürfen. Mit glasigen Augen und schwerfälligen Gliedern machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt hinab.


End file.
